Mision corazon
by salome.echeberribuelvas
Summary: Estaba cambiando Por Los pastillos de forks high ,pensando en como es q esta Mision Iba a cambiar mi vida ,cuando choque con algo o mas bn alguien ,las Chiapas y electricidad q senti en ese momento fue el principio de mis problemas. Pase y lean no se arepentiran .
1. Mision corazon

Summary:

Estaba en el edificio de forks high pensando sobre como esta mision iba a cambiar mi carrera ,cuando choque con algo o mas bien alguien la electricidad q senti al chocar nuestros cuerpos fue el comienzo de mis problemas


	2. Chapter 1:El comienzo

Declamer: La historia es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stefany Meyer.

Chapter 1: El comienzo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dice Bella tengo 16 años y estudio en el internado Ingles para jovencitas Reachmond High.

A los ojos de del mundo es la mejor escuela para jovencitas súper dotadas, pero en realidad es un internado para espías adolecentes, aun recuerdo como llegue aquí.

_Flashback:_

_Me encontraba en las escaleras de mi porche con mi hermano Emmett esperando al cartero, ambos queríamos saber si nos habían aceptado en los internados, el iría al internado para jóvenes Crandwell y yo iría al internado Reachmond High para señoritas, después de un momento de estar en silencio le prgunte._

_Como hiciste para convencer a mamá y a papá – ya que éramos muy chicos, al principio nuestros padres no querían dejarnos ir._

_Nada solo les rogué un poco, y ya sabes les puse mis carita de borrego degollado, haciendo ver mis hoyuelos –Emm siempre conseguía lo que quería con esa carita, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás._

_OH, MIRA EL CARTERO! –grite, estaba tan emocionada._

_Cuando el cartero nos dio nuestras cartas, yo salí corriendo directo a mi cuarto, ya quería leer la carta._

_Al finalizar estaba eufórica había sido aceptada._

_Solo pude bajar corriendo a decirles a mis padres y hermano, claro me toco esperar hasta después de la cena, pero eso no me importo mucho._

_Cuando les conté a mis padres, mi madre lloro como magdalena pues sus bebitos se iban, claro palabras de ella no mías. _

_MES DESPUES:_

_Estaba despidiéndome de mis padres ya que hoy era el día que junto con Emm volaríamos a Inglaterra._

_Cuando subimos al aeroplano nos sentamos juntos, las azafatas siempre nos estaban ofreciendo cosas, decían que éramos unos niños adorables._

_Emm? –pregunte yo después de que el avión despego._

_Si Bells- respondió el boteándose para mirarme._

_Me extrañaras cuando estemos en los internados?- pregunte con cierto temor de perder a mi hermano, solo tenia 10 años era lógico que preguntara._

_Claro que si hermanita, extrañare hacerte sonrojar cual tomatico- dijo el con burla y a la ves en serio._

_Después de eso no volvimos a hablar en parte porque me quede dormida, era un vuelo bastante largo después de todo._

_Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos desembarcando cuando vi a un señor con esmoquin sosteniendo un cartelito que decía Isabella Swan y otro vestido igual que el anterior, como pingüinos que decía Emmett Swan, recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos corriendo hacia ellos y justo cuando y justo cuando estábamos por llegar nos despedimos, esta sería la última vez que vería a Emm, antes de las vacaciones de verano por supuesto._

_Adiós Emm –dije antes de subir a la limosina que me llevaría a la escuela, camino a hasta el gran castillo de ladrillo marrón que sería mi escuela fue largo, pero todo era tan bonito e interesante, tan nuevo para mí._

_Cuando el vehículo se estaciono y el señor vestido de pingüino llamado Lean me abrió la puerta, ya se encontraba afuera de la puerta una señora de unos 26 años,_

_Ella me dio la bienvenida._

_Yo seré tu directora, mi nombre es Madeleine L Farroy, pero todos me dicen Madame Farroy- se presentó ella_

_Mucho gusto Madame Farroy – le respondí educadamente tendiéndole mi mano, gesto al cual ella respondió, luego de eso se giró hacia el señor Lean y le dijo que me enseñara mi habitación._

_El tomo mis maletas y me hiso seguirlo; me mostro muchas partes de la escuela, y prosiguió a guiarme a mi dormitorio._

_En el habían dos niñas como de mi edad, una era bajita y de pelo corto, negro que apuntaba a todos lados, mientras que la otra era rubia y alta._

_Muchas gracias Lean- dije después de que el dejara mis maletas en el piso, y con un "hasta luego señorita Isabella", se giró y se fue._

_La niña con aspecto de pixie, corrió hacia mí y casi me saca todo el aire de los pulmones con el abraso que me dio._

_Hola soy Alice, tengo 10, amo la ropa y comprar; sé que vamos a ser mejores amigas-dijo demasiado rápido, sin siquiera parar a respirar._

_Me agrado se notaba que era hiperactiva, pero también muy amable._

_Eso me agradaría, yo soy Bella-me presente-también tengo 10 años.-y tú eres le pregunte a la rubia que se acercaba a nosotras._

_Yo soy rosalie, disculpa a la pixie, ella es muy hiperactiva-dijo mientras reía y la pixie hacia un puchero y se enfurruñaba-por cierto tengo 11._

_Un gusto –dije tendiéndole mi mano._

_Fin del flashback._

Después de eso nos hicimos mejores amigas, ellas eran de Forks y tenían de a un hermano cada una, claro yo no los conocía ni ellas al mío, pero bueno.

Al día siguiente empezaron las clases, al principio no sabíamos porque nos daban ciertas asignaturas, pero ellos nos iban dando las pautas para que lo descubriéramos.

Regresando al presente, me encontraba caminando junto con Aly y Rose hacia la oficina de la directora, tendríamos una nueva misión.

Perdón por haberlo borrado pero tenía muchos errores, este es el corregido.

Este capítulo sigue estando dedicado a Giselle Horan.


	3. Chapter 2:Mision

Hola! 

Este es el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Bella** **pov:**

íbamos camino a la oficina de la directora, estaba tan emocionada .

Chicas que creen ustedes que es esta ves?- nos pregunto Aly con un tomo de emoción, yo sabia que todas estábamos emocionadas Por esta nueva misión, amábamos lo que hacíamos ,la adrenalina que producía, la sensación del peligro inminente.

No lo se ,pero se que sera genial-dijo rose con ojos brillantes.

Lo se ,siempre nos Mandan a las mejores misiones no por nada somos las mejores-dije yo,ya se que eso sonó algo engreído, pero eramos las mejore .

Ya estábamos en la puerta de la oficina, yo me adelante un paso para darle un pequeño golpecito.

Pacen-respondió la voz de la directora, nosotras hicimos lo que Ella nos indicada, una vez adentro la saludamos con un escueto pero educado "buenas tardes Madame ".

Buenas tardes chicas ya saben el por que las e llamado aquí - nosotras solo asentimos,-esta misión tiene que ver con James wintherlade y Victoria Drift -dijo pasándonos a cada una ,una carpeta con Los expedientes de este caso- aparentemente, según una Fuente confiable ,se dirigen a Forks-nos asustamos un poco ,ya que era nuestro pueblo natal-y ya que ustedes son de haya ,nadie sospechara lo que son.

Ohh! Dios -dijo Alice emocionada Por volver a Forks-cuanto tiempo durara la misión?, estudiaremos?,por que seria extraño ver a ...-

-Alice cálmate, todo esta arreglado,la misión durara 4 meses -dijo interrumpiendo a Alice-y ya están Inscritas en Forks High - dijo y después termino explicándonos algunas cosas sobre el caso.

Unos minutos Después íbamos camino a el laboratorio de Freddy ,el siempre tenia nuevos juguetes para nosotras.

Hola Freddy- saludamos al unisono.

Hola chicas ,a que no adivinan la maravilla que les e creado- nos comento Freddy .

Que creaste ? -pregunte yo un poco curiosa ,el siempre nos daba lo mejor.

Ven esas cajas que hay haya - dijo señalando uno de los anaqueles que estaban al frente de nosotras, haya habían tres cajas con nuestros nombres ,cada una cogió la que tenia su nombre y la abrió, había un traje como los que siempre usábamos para las misiones.

No entiendo - dije algo extrañada- esto es lo que siempre usamos en cada misión ,no le veo lo increíble.

Ya lo veras Bella , no seas desconfiada-dijo un poco bromista aveces me recordable a Emmett- Alice ve y pontelo para que puedan ver lo que hace.

Alice obedeció y fue a cambiarse

Ok Alice ahora presiona el botón de que esta en tu manga derecha, y piensa que ropa desearías usar -Alice hiso justo lo que el dijo, y algo sorprendente sucedió, el trage de expandes enterizo, se transformo en una vestido primaveral blanco hasta medio muslo con Flores lilas.

Genial - dije yo.

Yo quiero dos -dijo rose - esto sera la envidia del resto, nos veremos geniales.

-lose -dijo Alice - pero esto no evita que vayamos de comparas.

\- Alice tu y tu fanatismo Por el shopping - dije yo exasperada,no me malinterpreten amo la ropa, pero ir con Alice de compras es mortal.

-chicas-nos interrumpió Freddy -solo tengo estos trajes, como lo notaran solo son prototipo.

Y aparte de esto que mostraste que más hacen -pregunto rose interesada en saber mas sobre nuestros trajes.

-son anti balas,protegen del fuego...- esto cada ves era mejor ,Freddy siguió explicado lo que hacían Los tragues.

Después de eso nos entrego, a mi unas pequeñas pistolas calibre 34, unos pendientes de perlas diminutos que eran unos transmisores y un accesorio Nuevo para mi computadora.

A Alice le entrego unas navajas ,los mismos pendientes, y unas gomas de mascar que eran bombas.

A Rose le entrego una pistolas de diferentes tipos y un tipo de set con cosas para disfrazarse,ya que Ella era la maestra del disfraz.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación empacamos, yo empaque mi laptop, iPhone, unas cámaras- les dije que amo la tecnología-mis armas y algunas cosas mas.

Puse la alarma de mi reloj y me fui a dormir tenia la sensación de en esta misión iba a pasar algo grande.

* * *

**Bueno que tal ,espero que les aya gustado **

**No olbiden Los reviews ,me hacen querer continuar escribiendo**


	4. Chapter 3: Misión Edward s pov

Chapter 3: misión. Edward´s pov.

Acababa de salir del gimnasio cuando mi amigo Emmett me aviso q nos darían una nueva misión.

Genial pensé, amo las misiones, siempre me provocan un subidón de adrenalina, además la sensación de peligro y de haber salvado una vida es indescriptible.

Oh, lo siento se preguntaran quién soy, pues mi nombre es Edward tengo 18 años y estudio en el Internado Crandwell, claro esto es solo la tapadera en realidad es una academia para espías.

Ahora me dirigía a la oficina de nuestro director, Jasper y Emmett venían tras de mí, ellos eran mis mejores amigos y juntos éramos un equipo, los mejores de la agencia.

Yo desde q llegue ame la tecnología y me especialice en ella, Emmett era el maestro de el disfraz, mientras que Jasper era el de manejo de armas, caminando por el pasillo empecé a recordar como llegue aquí.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en casa junto a la puerta mirando por la rendija del correo, para ver cuando llegara el cartero, estaba ansioso ya que hoy llegaba la carta del Internado. Estaba en eso cuando mi hermana menor Alice apareció por las escaleras con carita de borreguito preguntando si el cartero._

_No ha llegado- respondí, sabia q ella esperaba una carta del internado de señoritas._

_Ohw, yo quiero leer mi carta- respondió ella agachando los hombros, que dramática era._

_Una hora más tarde de esperar con ella al cartero, el susodicho apareció, inmediatamente abrimos la puerta y corrimos hacia el cartero._

_No hay nada para nosotros-pregunto mi hermana dando botes y estirando su manita._

_Si hay dos cartas-dijo el buscando en su mochila-una es para ti-dijo dándole una a Alice-y la otra es para ti Edward-dijo pasándome la otra carta._

_No espere ni a entrar simplemente la abrí y leí lo que decía en letras mayúsculas- ACEPTADO-escuche un grito que provenía de mi hermana._

_Me han aceptado- dijo dando saltitos y abrasando la carta._

_A mí también –le dije a punto de entrar por la puerta-vamos a decírselo a mamá y a papá._

_Si vamos-respondió ella._

_MAMÁ, PAPÁ! -grito Alice._

_Mamá salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos con el pañuelo mientras q papá bajo por las escaleras._

_Que ha pasado-pregunto mi madre mientras mi padre caminaba y se ubicaba a su lado._

_Mami nos han aceptado en los internados-dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Mamá se abraso a papá y solo empezó a llorar mientras papá nos felicitaba y nos decía que él y mamá estaban orgullosos y que nos extrañarían._

_Fin del flashback._

Un mes después Alice y yo tomamos un vuelo hacia Inglaterra, aun manteníamos contacto pero ella no sabía lo que yo hacía.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director ya nos estaba esperando, así que solo entramos.

Buen día –saludamos al unísono mis amigos y yo.

Buenos días ya saben que los llamo por una nueva misión – dijo el entregándonos unas carpetas, mientras las ojeábamos el continuo-una fuente confiable nos ha informado que James Wintherlade y Victoria Drift se dirigen hacia Forks; su trabajo es informarnos que traman y tratar de detenerlos.

Nosotros asentimos con caras de terror ya que Forks era nuestra ciudad natal.

Los eh escogido para esta misión ya que son de Forks y nadie sospechara de ustedes, ah y también los e inscrito en Forks High-nos dijo el director.

Cuando salimos de la oficina del director, nos dirigimos al laboratorio de nuestro amigo John, él era el genio loco detrás de nuestro equipo para las misiones.

Que hay John –dijo Emmett –que nos tienes para esta misión.

Para ti Edward-dijo John señalándome – tengo algo nuevo para tu computadora-dijo sacando una funda negra con lo q parecía un tipo de software – tengo una pistola con silenciador 9 milímetros extra pequeña y unos transmisores.

Para ti Jasper- dijo mientras se giraba hacia Jasper –tengo una selección de navajas en titanio-unas gafas con rallos x e identificador de rostros y pupilas.

Y para Emmett –dijo señalando al susodicho-tengo un nuevo equipo de disfraz y tres pistolas- nos entregó todo lo mencionado. Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a empacar.

Después de haber empacado todo, las armas, algunas navajas, mi laptop, iPad, iPhone, y algunas cosas más, puse mi alarma y me fui a dormir; tenía el presentimiento de que esta misión traería algo bueno para nosotros.


End file.
